Dream Jaunt
by GrimCookie
Summary: "Los doctores Eddings y Pearson están muertos, así que la confidencialidad ya no importa. Será mejor que tomes notas, porque esto definitivamente te ayudará con tu bloqueo de autor." Traduccion al español del 'creepypasta' corto "Dream Jaunt" Categoria a ser cambiada.


**Traduccion al español del creepypasta "DreamJaunt" escrito el 2014 por el usuario Mike MacDee.**

 **Me pareció bastante interesante la historia, y el tiempo me dio como para traducirla para que algunos amigos pudieran leerla. El formato esta tal cual el autor original lo ha escrito, ya que me siento fuera de lugar para cambiarlo.**

 **No declaro esta historia como mia, ya que es solo una traduccion hecha por indulgencia propia.**

* * *

 _Email no enviado encontrado en una oficina de un quinto piso del edificio de investigación Morfeo-Delta. La cuenta es perteneciente a un tal Cal Rooker, jefe de seguridad._

 _Asunto: RE: devuelta de vacaciones!_

Perdón por no haberte respondido en tanto tiempo. He estado muy ocupado aquí.

Me alegra que te hayas divertido en Jamaica. Recibimos tu carta. Ginny estaba muy contenta. No está acostumbrada a que la gente recuerde su cumpleaños (Soy muy olvidadizo ya de por si) Le di un beso de tu parte. Pero creo que tendré que retrasar nuestro fin de semana de golf.

¿Cómo he estado? Oh, no muy bien. Las cosas han sido un desastre por aquí. Fui promovido a jefe de seguridad la semana pasada, lo que significa que puedo ver más sobre el proyecto qué otros trabajadores en mi equipo, _lo que significa_ que tengo que mantener la boca cerrada mucho más que otros. La paga es buena, pero significaba que veía más reacciones violentas de los sujetos luego de probar el _Cazasueños_ , más de lo que debería. Los papeles siempre decían "Ataque de Epilepsia", pero si alguna vez has visto uno entonces sabrás qué era una mentira. Le dieron al dulce de Gary un _Cazasueños_ el jueves y él se clavó un par de tijeras en los ojos, muriendo por el shock. "Ataque de Epilepsia." Algunas veces es como si ellos intentaran esconderse dentro de sí mismos de algo terrible. Resulta que no estaban muy equivocados.

Los doctores Eddings y Pearson están muertos, así que la confidencialidad ya no importa. Será mejor que tomes notas, porque esto definitivamente te ayudará con tu bloqueo de autor.

No recuerdo el nombre correcto de la cosa, pero los científicos lo llamaron el _'Cazasueños'_. Es una máquina prototipo que traduce ondas cerebrales en imágenes, cómo cuando conectas un VCR a tu televisión para poder ver lo que hay en la cinta: Te conectas en esta máquina y miras tu subconsciente como si fuera una película casera. El doctor Hayworth la inventó, ese loco encargado de la colonia médica Morfeo-Alpha. Hayworth quería encontrar una manera a prueba de fuego para tratar e incluso curar todas las enfermedades mentales. Si su _Cazasueños_ funcionó tan bien como el de nosotros, entonces no es una sorpresa de porque bombardearon su laboratorio el año pasado. Pero explicaré eso, no te preocupes.

Como jefe de seguridad algunas veces podía acompañar a los doctores hacia el laboratorio al final de la base. Al término de un pasillo casi sin luz que parecía gritar 'bunker nazi' había una puerta sellada que requiere un código de seis dígitos además de una tarjeta de seguridad. Al otro lado hay una habitación gris muy pequeña, los muros siendo equipamiento electrónico con botones blancos y rojos brillando. En el muro más lejano hay otra puerta asegurada y un gran panel de cristal para ver una habitación pequeña y bien iluminada al otro lado, donde está el _Cazasueños._

Es extraño y se ve aterrador: Un asiento de dentista reclinable está debajo de una redonda y plateada pantalla que cuelga del techo. La pantalla está marcada por un anillo de metal de casi cinco metros, alineado con cables y tubos de cristal. Los sujetos son amarrados a la silla con una docena de cables pegados a sus cabezas y torsos- durante estas sesiones, parecen como si fueran a ser ejecutados por el estado.

El problema más común con el _Cazasueños_ es que luego de una sesión la mayoría de los sujetos mueren por shock o manía suicida, y los doctores no podían entender el porqué. Por eso es que los equipos de Morfeo-Delta obtuvieron a pacientes con enfermedades y cáncer para su proyecto: Su filosofía era que aquellas personas iban a morir de todas formas, por lo tanto ¿Qué diferencia habría? Los "voluntarios" nunca supieron sobre las muertes, por supuesto. Y los doctores eran unos tipos difíciles. Mate a un tipo durante la guerra y diez años después aún intento beberlo fuera de mi memoria; Eddings y Pearson tendrán que haber matado dos personas por semana y no los vi ni siquiera pestañear.

Su sujeto favorito era Nikki, una niña albina de once años. Muy linda, muy lista, muy creativa. Tocaba el violín y el piano, y compuso las sonatas más bonitas que pudieras escuchar. Nikki tenía pesadillas casi cada noche: La veía caminando por los pasillos cuando debería estar en cama, susurrando qué le daba miedo estar sola. La enfermera le daría algo para ayudarla a dormir y se quedaría en su cuarto hasta que se durmiera. Siempre pensé que era típico de niños muy creativos. Siempre quise hijos, así que tenía cierto cariño por Nikki.

Compartí un helado con ella en la cafetería una vez y ella me contó sobre su sueño. Estaba en otro mundo donde el cielo siempre era rojo y amarillo como el amanecer. Corría tan rápido como podía por sobre el páramo de tierra lleno de agujeros y caídas libres, como si el mundo se hubiera quebrado en fragmentos flotantes. Siempre estaba en pánico y nunca sabía porque, y siempre estaba a centímetros de caer al cielo, o en uno de esos cientos de agujeros negros. Los agujeros eran las cosas más aterradoras del sueño, me decía, porque hacían estos sonidos impíos y algunas veces ella podía ver cosas moviéndose en ellos. El sueño era tan real que usualmente se despertaría gritando.

Los doctores están fascinados por su insomnio. Nunca habían tenido a un conejillo de indias con pesadillas potentes y recurrentes, así que le daban tratamiento especial. Ella era la vaca premiada qué querían saludable y gorda para el matadero. Pensaron que si el _Cazasueños_ podía ver qué clase de trauma causaba el sueño (Sin dejarla loca, claro.) sería una logró mayor.

Ahora, ¿Alguna vez has escuchado sobre Madison LeBroche? Ella era un ranger militar que enviaron aquí hace unas semanas, noqueó a dos de mis chicos y tuvo que ser sedada y encerrada en un cuarto vacío. Resulta que era una oficial de seguridad en Morfeo-Alpha, y la única sobreviviente del bombardeo. La encontraron durmiendo de pie en el bosque a seis millas de la colonia. Eddings la envió aquí para una interrogación y la mantuvo como a una prisionera hasta que decidió hablar. Logre tomar todo lo que habían dicho para las grabaciones de Eddings y transcribir la última parte para ti. Creo que LeBroche explica el efecto que tiene el _Cazasueños_ en la personas mejor que yo podría hacerlo.

* * *

Eddings: "Entiendo que fuiste la única sobreviviente de la epidemia en la colonia médica Morfeo-Alpha, liderada por el doctor Harding y el doctor Hayworth. ¿Puedes decirme qué pasó? Solo un resumen por ahora, si así lo quieres."

LeBroche: "¿Así es cómo lo están llamando? _¿Epidemia?_ "

Eddings: "Señorita LeBroche-"

LeBroche: "El doctor Hayworth me dijo que lo ayudaría a curar el cáncer. Me dijo mierda sentimental sobre _**niños moribundos.**_ Luego me ató a una silla de dentista y sumergió mi cabeza en un mar de pesadillas."

Eddings: "Tomar una sesión es naturalmente una experiencia estresante. Pero el propósito de Hayworth siempre ha sido el avance de la ciencia médica y la psicolo-"

LeBroche: "No, no, no. No lo haga. No. La ciencia médica no usa historias sobre niños muriendo para atrapar a gente en quedarse en la silla del dentista de los horrores. ¿Acaso Hayworth dijo por qué ataba a sus pacientes? Estas bien al principio, cagada de miedo, pero bien. Pero después empiezas a...a VER cosas...y cuando ya ha terminado, a veces AÚN los ves y te das cuenta que ellos te ven a ti...Y la primera cosa racional qué quieres hacer cuando despiertas es quitarte los ojos."

Eddings: "Tu eres una de los únicos tres sujetos que sobrevivieron el proceso. Tienes que saber si el problema fue técnico, o si fue un error humano-"

LeBroche: "El **PROCESO** fue el problema. El cerebro humano no puede comprender la experiencia. Y abre una puerta a lugares que tuvieron que quedarse cerrados, lugares reales que algunos de nosotros tenemos una mejor conexión a qué otros. Hayworth tuvo que haberlo sabido luego de que las primeras diez personas perdieron la cordura. Tuvo que haberlo sabido antes de la 'epidemia'"

Eddings: "Es por eso que estamos tratando de mejorarla."

* * *

Todo se fue la mierda allí. En un momento LeBroche estaba sobre él gritando '¡Déjenme salir, déjenme salir!' Y yo y Greg casi necesitamos de las Garras de la Vida para quitarla de encima. Otra inyección de morfina y estaba inconsciente por la noche.

Luego del más reciente 'Ataque de Epilepsia' fue a hacerle a LeBroche algunas preguntas, pero ya no estaba. Tom estaba inconsciente en su cuarto sin ropa excepto sus boxers. No sé cómo escapó, pero no pudimos encontrar el uniforme de Tom ni su tarjeta de seguridad. Brady pensó que ella se estaba escondiendo y quería a todo hombre posible buscando por el edificio, pero yo ya lo sabía. Ella debió irse durante el cambio de turnos de la seguridad.

Esta tarde Pearson recibió una llamada urgente de Eddings de cómo el experimento 'finalmente funcionaba' y era 'absolutamente increíble,' y yo quería verlo por mi cuenta. Pero entonces llegamos a la puerta del laboratorio, y cuando Pearson tenía la tarjeta en su mano, la voz de Eddings llegó desde el sistema.

"Pearson, ¡Quédate afuera!" El grito, y luego por sobre su hombro. "¡Jala el enchufe, jala el maldito enchufe! ¡Jálalo!"; Luego de vuelta por el sistema. "Quédate afuera, ¿Me escuchas? ¡NO entres aquí!"

Pearson estaba congelada en su lugar con la tarjeta por sobre la máquina de seguridad. Me miró, y luego al sistema. Toma la tarjeta de su mano y la use, abriendo la puerta. Cinco personas estaban corriendo por el lugar, lanzando escáneres cerebrales cómo confetti, regurgitando palabras técnicas que no entendí con voces llenas de pánico. Atada al _Cazasueños_ con ocho cables en su cabeza estaba Nikki. Sus extremidades temblaban y espasmaban, y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. No podía ver si estaba consiente o no- probablemente habían comenzado a drogar a los sujetos, esperando que los mantuviera cuerdos- pero si Eddings hubiera estado en frente de mi el momento en que lo hubiera visto quizás hubiera plantado mi puño en su rostro.

Eddings no parecía darse cuenta de qué estaba allí. Él vio a Pearson y tartamudeo como un idiota por un minuto y medio antes de que algo que sonaba como palabras pudiera salir. Parecía que no podía hacer que sus manos dejaran de temblar y su cara estaba pálida y llena de sudor.

"Vimos...vimos algo en el Cazasueños…"

Pearson se emocionó. "¿Tuvo una visión? ¿El Cazasueños por fin capturó una visión? ¿Qué haz-?"

Eddings la interrumpió. "Vimos ALGO. No era...Esto se supone que transmitiría imágenes abstractas, visiones de sueños. Esto era REAL. Era como ver a través de una ventana a...Oh Dios, ¡Algo estaba vivo dentro de ese agujero! Nos VIO, Pearson. Nos vio y-"

Uno los paneles de control a la izquierda se encendió e incendio. Algo comenzó a murmurar muy fuerte, como la cuerda de una guitarra sin tono. La pantalla redonda parpadeo. Uno de los técnicos gritó qué sus juguetes de habían encendido solos sin una fuente de poder.

La pantalla cambió a negro y el laboratorio se llenó de murmullos que no provenían de este planeta. Algo pútrido y rosa como carne cruda comenzó a salir de la oscuridad, tapando la pantalla completa, y se partió a la mitad como un par de labios de un babeante infante lo suficientemente grande como para tragar a un hombre entero. Se abrieron para dejar salir un largo, horrible aullido como un hipopótamo si no tuviera huesos. Una lengua rosada que parecía un gusano gigante salió del lado de la boca, cayendo sobre no sé cuántas filas de dientes puntiagudos y amarillos.

No podía ver si Nikki sabía qué estaba pasando. No había tratado de salir ni nada. Solo se quedó allí, mirando hacía la abominación y dejando que la saliva cayera en su cara. Eddings corrió hacia ella y trato de sacarla de la máquina, pero la muralla de carne salió de la pantalla como agua que escurre de una represa y llenó la pequeña habitación en un instante. Eddings y Nikki ya no estaban.

Algunos de los doctores murmuraron plegarias o lloraron como niños de tres años. Ninguno de nosotros movió un músculo al principio: Solo nos quedamos allí mirando cómo una docena de bocas babeantes se pegaban contra el vidrio, lamiéndolo con sus lenguas de gusano y empañando el cristal con sus alientos, como si supiera que estábamos allí pero no sabía cómo llegar a nosotros. Cuando las ventanas crujieron y se trisaron, corrimos.

Así que no estamos muy bien aquí. Los voluntarios perdieron la cabeza por el miedo, se suicidaron, cayeron en trances catatónicos. Mi equipo de seguridad fue inútil. Tuvimos treinta segundos para evacuar a más de doscientos voluntarios antes de que esa cosa pasara a través de la puerta de los laboratorios, sus bocas dejando espuma y babeando y haciendo todos esos sonidos que me dan escalofríos solo recordándolos. La mitad de mi equipo se congeló cómo estatuas y solo dejaron que eso los tragara. Dios mío, es cómo correr de una avalancha. No puedo decir si es infinito en tamaño o si hay un ejército de ellos corriendo por el edificio. Y los sonidos que hace son peores que los gritos. La manera en que respira, carraspea y gruñe...

Se adueñó de los pisos de abajo y atrapó a todos adentro; Si alguien logró escapar, bien por ellos. Creo que soy el único que queda ahora, escondiéndome como un cobarde en la oficina de Eddings en el quinto piso. Ya no hay más gritos abajo y la ventilación despide un olor asqueroso al cual no le puedo aplicar metáforas. Me encontrará pronto, y cuando eso obtenga una forma de escapar y se arrastre a la ciudad, Dios nos ayude.

Por favor, saca a Ginny del país lo más pronto posible, significaría mucho para mí. Quizás la podrías llevar a Ja

* * *

 **El fin. Traducir es más dificil de lo que habia pensado, pero me ha gustado hacerlo.**

 **La historia sera vieja, y quizas algo rara luego de releerla, pero sigue siendo una de mis favoritas.**


End file.
